victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LiveLoveDance
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Odd Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Minithepeanut (Talk) 16:47, 8 November 2011 Hiya!! How's my dance bestie doin'? How's the hammy? So, I was doing pre-pointe yesterday, and now my calves are literally killing me. Oh, dance...it's a good pain though. lol. I was wondering...what should our pairing name be?? And what celebs do you wanna be?? I was thinkin' maybe we could be dancer best friends...'cause, y'know...yeah. Just bein' logical here. ;] Hehe. We haven't talked in a while...besides chat, but that doesn't count. ;] Reply! ♥Nirenberge213♥ •We are beautiful•✯in every single way.✯ 03:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Aww. Well, get better. Doesn't dance just crack you up? The fact that we're feeling pain, and we're just like, "Oh, it's a good pain!" makes me laugh. <3 Oh, and tell me EVERYTHING about pointe shoes when you get them!! I think EmDANCE is great! IT MUST HAVE DANCE. ;] Love you, love you, love you! ♥Nirenberge213♥ •We are beautiful•✯in every single way.✯ 23:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) KK- of course I'll love it! Why wouldn't I?!?!?! ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ •We are beautiful•✯in every single way.✯ 23:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...probably Rocky. I don't know..she's just a bit more freaked out by things that have a due date or by getting things to be perfect- CeCe is more of a go-with-the-flow person. Who're you more like?? <3 EmDANCE, btw!!!! ♥Nirenberge213♥ •We are beautiful•✯in every single way.✯ 02:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :D Well, why don't we settle for another pairing? Why not someone from SYTYCD or something?? How was your Christmas? btw, I totally miss you. For real. Seriously. I've missed you so much that my heart is having confarctions. ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ ✠ It's the most wonderful time ✠❄ of the year!!! ❄ 02:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sweetheart, let's just do something else!! We can be another pair...seriously. If you don't wanna do that, though, you can totally be Rocky. Just 'cause I seriously love you. ;] I miss you so much that my heart has frozen over and fell out of my body. lol. That's good- HOLY CANOLI OMG CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, I'm so happy for you!!!! I hope pointe is perfect in every way!! <333333 Tell me about it when you get to do more on them! <333 ♥Nirenberge213♥ ✠ They say only fools fall in love... ✠❄ rumors they've been talking about us... ❄ 00:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: RE: REEEEEE.... Hon, it doesn't matter!!! You be Rocky. I've made my decision. lol. <333 I miss you so much that I'm dead and encased in a glacier. Oh my goodness, how are they? That's so cool.../jealous/ ;] I hope to get mine really soon. But congrats, sweetie! You totally deserve it. Virtual pinky promise right back! I would absolutely love to do that!!! Great idea, cutie! Hailee is beautiful, and I would just be really honored to play Hope!! Thanks for askin' me, dance bestie!!! <3333 Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 00:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, do I create her or should you or what? Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 00:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC)